Us
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Flynn and Yuri have always been together. Collection of One-shots of their friendship.
1. Next To You

Almost done with Tales of Vesperia and I realized just how much I love this couple!

Please excuse the grammar errors because i'm positive there'll be a couple..

**Start**

They had known one another since birth, Yuri's parents had always been close to his, and they had always known one another but it wasn't until they were five years old that they became friends.

Flynn was always teased for his law abiding ways even at such an early age. He couldn't understand why people just couldn't see that going by the rules the parents, who are much wiser and more experienced then them, was the right and intelligent thing to do. Yuri never commented on his law abiding ways no matter how often the dark haired toddler was the object of his frustrations.

No it wasn't until a child from the royal quarter came down and started to mess stuff up. Flynn was first on the scene and was the one who started telling the other children off, not even noticing the difference in their class. The blue haired boy only laughed cruelly and shoved Flynn to the side and into the fountain. "That's priceless!" he turned to his two comrades, both equally large and equally rich, "That little piece of nothing thinks that the rules are suppose to be followed by everyone!" the children laughed harder. " This stupid little wet rat thinks that we're equal!" Flynn felt the tears start to well up in his eyes as no one, not even the adults he loved and respected, did anything to stop these children.

No one except Yuri.

"Hey! No one talks to Flynn like that!" the raven haired boy stomped towards the group of three boys all much larger and stronger then Yuri. "Just because you have got money doesn't mean that when people grow up they won't come after you for hurting them!" The raven haired child wagged a finger at the group "Then you'll wish you had learned to use something other then your filthy money to get to where you are in life." all three of the boys looked appalled that they, the nobility, were being told off by Yuri, a lower quarter rat.

"Look here!" A boy from the side stepped in front. "That rat provoked us and-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as the five year olds shockingly strong fist slammed into the noble child's face.

"Yuri! Don't do this you'll just get in trouble!" No matter how much he was enjoying watching Yuri beat up the bullies for his sake, the last thing he wanted to do was to get the dark haired child in trouble. " It's not wor-" but Yuri turned to him with a fiery look in his eyes.

"No, it's not okay! I'm sick and tired of everyone making fun of you because you're a good kid. Then these pieces of filth come down here and talk down to you?! You of all the other kids they could have yelled at. If they had called me filth it would have been true but you're not!" Flynn felt like he forgot how to breath for a moment at the touching words.

That was the exact moment that Yuri became his best friend.

Unfortunately the other two children reported how the children of the lower quarter beat them up for no reason and Yuri got to spend his first official night in jail. Flynn had never apologized so much before in his entire life when Yuri got out.

The raven haired child waved it off with a light smile and Flynn found himself enjoying the company of the delinquent that day. So each and everyday he would return to Yuri's side to apologize for the trouble he had caused the raven haired child until he no longer remembered to apologize. Soon the time came that he was no longer following the brave delinquent.

They now walked side by side.

---

Well theres the start of my first multi-chaptered story


	2. Cooking With You

AN: normal

"talking"

_Flashback_

_Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_  
Yuri was proud to say that he had known Flynn Scifo for many many years. He was proud to call the mother hen his best friend. He was proud to fight beside him whenever the two of them managed to sneak out for training. He was proud of almost anything that linked him to Flynn.

Except for the fact that he was his best friend's cooking teacher.

Yuri just didn't see how someone like Flynn who was so great at following the rules to a T couldn't manage even a simple sandwich without it becoming deadly to all normal human beings. Flynn was probably the only person in the whole world who could eat his own cooking. Yuri still grimaced whenever he thought back to the first time Flynn had cooked for them.

_Yuri had been teaching Flynn how to cook for a couple of days before the raven haired child left Flynn to his own devices while he prepared the sandwiches. He sat patiently at the table randomly shouting out small little things that the blond may or may not forget._

_Flynn appeared before him a few minutes after he sat down and handed him what appeared to be a very __**Visually**__ appealing sandwich. He had to admit, if the whole becoming knights didn't work Flynn could go to work in the castle and fix the look of the dishes prepared by the cooks._

"_Thanks Flynn!" he smiled and grabbed one of the sandwiches and he felt just the slightest pain in his stomach before he took that fateful first bite. He passed it off at the time as his own hunger but now looking back he knew that his stomach was trying to warn him._

_As his teeth dug into the low grade bread he felt anything he had eat then last twenty four hours protest and he rushed to the bathroom and threw up only to a moment later lose consciousness._

That had easily been the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten in his entire life. The worst part was that Flynn thought that he was simply sick and that it had nothing to do with his cooking, as Yuri couldn't bring himself to tell the blond the truth. This misconception led to Flynn cooking meals for Yuri for the next two days.

That was probably why the moment he saw who his opponent was in the cook off he found it much easier to relax for the first time in an eternity when he was against Flynn.

For as proud as he was to say that Flynn was his best friend, Yuri knew he would never be able to admit that he had brought the food menace into society today.


	3. Remember When You

AN: normal

"talking"

_Flashback_

_Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Flynn was embarrassed to admit that he had been really angry when he found out that his parents had been killed by monsters during their travels. Even more so embarrassed to admit that he had screamed.

Flynn's parents, merchants by trade, were finding it difficult to compete against Fortune's Market so they had left Zaphias's safety to go and make a deal with a herb supply owner in Halure.

On their way there they passed through Deidon's Hold. They had been too far away to get back in when the Lord of the Plains led his attack against the Hold. The doctor who examined their bodies and identified them could only offer the comfort that they had died in a single terror filled moment, completely painless.

Well, painless for the deceased.

Flynn couldn't remember a time when he had felt so… angry and so sad. He couldn't imagine himself surviving very long without the appropriate funds that his parents were suppose to provide him until he reached an age where he could stand on his own two feet.

He remembered thinking that he couldn't live without his parents.

He remembered thinking that if he was going to die he may as well die like his parents.

Quick and Painless.

He remembered rushing past Yuri hoping that his all knowing friend wouldn't realize where he was heading. He remembered hoping with all his heart that Yuri wouldn't follow him and get hurt too.

He remembered what it felt like when he first rushed past the protection of Zaphias's barrier blastia.

He remembered seeing the monster see him and turn with a malicious look in it's eyes.

He remembered that, to his great embarassment even to this day, he wet his pants he was so terrified.

He remembered realizing that more than anything he wanted to live.

He remembered hating his own body for freezing on him as he was too terrified to move.

He remembered feeling a tug on his jacket as the monster started his charge towards him.

But most of all, he remembered hearing labored breath, the smell of lavender, the familiar fabric against his face, and the arms wrapped so tightly around him that Flynn was a little concerned that he would die of Oxygen deprivation. He briefly wondered if he had died and if an angel was bringing him up to heaven, he'd been a good boy right?

"Don't you ever do that again." Flynn's head shot up to see Yuri staring down at him breathing heavily, his face red with exertion, "Do you realize that you could have died if I hadn't grabbed you?!" Yuri yelled his voice hoarse for some reason.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! You almost died! You didn't even care about how I'd be affected did you?!" he screamed so angry that Flynn thought that Yuri might just shove him back out of the barrier and leave him to the beasts. Still even as Yuri ranted on about just how stupid Flynn was his hold never once loosened.

"Yuri!" the furious seven year old stopped. "I'm.. sorry." he mumbled a little ashamed that he had worried Yuri this badly with his stunt, but still a little happy that someone cared about him that much.

Yuri looked down at him and sighed loosening his grip and standing up he offered Flynn a hand. "You wanna have dinner over at my place tonight?" Yuri asked rubbing the back of his head a little awkwardly as he tried to change the subject.

Flynn could only smile at the attempt.

"Yeah."

----  
Review Please!


	4. Watching With You

AN: Note that if for some reason you aren't reading all of the chapters of this it would be for your benefit to read _Remember When You_, the chapter before this one. That's all!

normal

"talking"

_Flashback_

_Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Flynn could still remember the day that Yuri's parents left Zaphias.

The day that Yuri's parents left him behind.

He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that, aside from the initial and understandable panic, Yuri stayed calm. He didn't cry and he didn't scream of the injustice of the whole incident. He just held onto the note his parents had left him, a letter that Flynn had not been given permission to read it. He reread the note a few times then his eyebrows rose a little, and in typical Yuri fashion, he walked off without a word to the exit of Zaphias.

At first, Flynn had panicked thinking that the sorrow-stricken nine year old was so depressed that he was going to end his own life via being eaten by monsters, the same fashion Flynn had tried to end his own life when his parents died. So Flynn found himself chasing after Yuri to stop him from doing something so stupid, a feeling he would never get use to.

Instead of rushing outside of the barrier and pulling Yuri inside, like how the raven haired boy had done for him a year before, he found Yuri sitting quietly just inside of the barrier. He sat just watching the monsters crawl around outside.

"Yuri?" Flynn walked up to the unmoving boy.

"They're coming back. They said that they were leaving, that I had to take care of myself." Yuri didn't dare take his eyes off of the world beyond the barrier, "They never said that they weren't coming back. So I'm going to wait until they come home." he said his voice not possessing even the slightest waver.

Flynn couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so sad that he felt sick. Flynn wanted to tell him that his parents justweren't coming back. Flynn wanted to give him the basic facts of the situation. Flynn wanted to tell his best friend that he was in denial. Flynn wanted to do so many things, no one less soul crushing then the last, he wanted to help Yuri in some fashion.

So Flynn sat down next to him.

They spent their time the next few days in silence. Various people from the lower quarter would leave food for them. Flynn would basically shove the food in Yuri's mouth as he sat there in absolute silence never once turning his attention away from the world. Flynn didn't know whether or not Yuri slept the three days they spent out there, Flynn did and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that every morning he would wake up leaning against with a wet spot on Yuri's shoulder.

Finally the fourth day came and Flynn stayed up the whole night next to Yuri watching the sunrise. The scene was serene and Flynn couldn't help but be awed as he watched the various colors paint the sky and the earth. That must have been why he was so surprised when Yuri's voice, dry and a little weak from lack of use and lack of sleep. "Flynn?"

"Yeah Yuri?"

"They're… mom and dad aren't coming home are they?" he broke his concentration on the world and turned to look at Flynn.

"Yeah." Flynn winced wishing himself it wasn't true.

"Oh." Yuri mumbled leaning to his left. His head landed on Flynn's shoulder and Flynn let his best friend rest finally after four long days._  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Review please?_


	5. Repede Loves You

"Is it dead?" Flynn questioned attempting to poke the creature with a stick. Before the pointed edge of wood could reach the creature Yuri snatched it out of his hands snapping it in two, then four and throwing it behind him into the water. "Hey!" he shouted outraged that his stick had been taken and subsequently broken.

"That's not how you're suppose to treat a puppy." the raven haired teen growled out looking annoyed at his friend. "And no, it's not dead. It's just barely alive though. Come on we'll take him back to my place." Yuri motioned and Flynn watched as the raven haired teen picked up the creature gently from it's collapsed state on the sidewalk.

The two of them marched up the familiar trek to Yuri's home above the tavern. "What's his name." Flynn asked as Yuri placed the wounded puppy down on his bed.

Yuri inspected the creature with a critical eye. "Repede." instantly two ears shot up and the strange puppy was looking all around. When it's eyes landed on Yuri the teen reached his hand out, not far enough to touch the frazzled pup but close enough that the dog could smell it. The next instant Repede licked Yuri's hand and returned to it's curled up position on the aforementioned teen's bed.

"How did you know it's name?" Flynn questioned moving closer to the puppy.

"He has a collar." Flynn nodded miming Yuri's actions earlier Repede looked at him then gave him an almost insulting look before going back to sleep.

"What the heck?" he turned to Yuri who looked exceedingly smug.

"Guess Repede likes me better." Yuri said turning and leaving his house, for what Flynn didn't know but he knew the teen would be back in no time.

"Repede you like me don't you?" The puppy raised it's head again looked around a little, as if looking for someone he wasn't seeing. Then in an almost human like he shrugged his shoulders and continued to nap, as though not willing to bother himself with Flynn's presence. "Meanie." he grumbled a little hurt that the pup didn't like him.

Yuri returned a little bit later with bandages and some foods that he believed would help Repede along. The two of them worked all night bandaging up the puppy, even though Flynn felt a little insulted by the creature didn't mean he wasn't going to help.

By morning Repede was awake and happily eating some of the food that Yuri had brought with him. Still the young strange looking puppy refused to look at Flynn, or to acknowledge that he was there. Finally when Flynn had given up all hope on the puppy ever liking him Yuri came and sat down beside him.

The smug smirk that the teen got whenever he knew something that Flynn didn't know was there and if Flynn didn't value his pride as much as he did he would have been pouting. Yuri placed a small golden locket in Flynn's hand. When Flynn turned to ask where Yuri had gotten such a thing the teen shrugged. "Saw it in the water near where we found Repede. Open it, I think you'll be surprised by the picture inside." Yuri stood up walking over to Repede who was sleeping peacefully on his bed yet again.

Flynn shrugged slowly he opened the locket and inside was a picture of a younger Repede, not much younger maybe only a couple months, and a man who looked just like him. "Who-"

"It was Repede's old master. You look just like him right?" he spoke in his ever-calm voice. "I think Repede is mad at something his master did before they got separated and is taking it out on you because you look like him." When Flynn was about to retort that though Repede seemed smarter then most dogs he was still a dog Yuri cut him off.

"He does not like to be thought of as a dog. That's not to say he want's to be thought of as human but he believes to be a higher class then a simple dog." Yuri spoke.

"Oh, and how do you know that?!" Flynn was getting annoyed with Yuri's apparent omnipotent-ness. "What did he tell you that or something?!" he yelled but when he received no shocked look from Yuri he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, you're kidding right?" he questioned almost afraid of the answer.

"Kidding about what Flynn?" Yuri said with a sly grin letting Flynn know he had been conned.

"Go away Yuri, just go away." he groaned out too tired to deal with his friends antics.

It would have gone on longer, as Yuri was never one who just 'went away', but a whine came from the bed and the two teens jumped up over to Repede's side. "Repede?! Hey are you okay?" Yuri's voice was panicked checking for suddenly red bandages, thinking that the dog was in pain.

"It's okay boy. It's okay Repede." Flynn's hand found it's way into Repede's shockingly soft fur. "Don't worry Repede, nothing's gonna happen. You're safe." Flynn tried to comfort the dog and soon the whines ceased and Repede was sleeping peacefully again.

---

The next morning Flynn woke up on the floor to a mouth full of slobber. "Ugh! Yuri What the hell?!" he screamed wondering how Yuri's breath had gotten so bad smelling.

"Thanks but no thanks. As appealing as your face is to lick I'm good." Yuri's sly voice came from above, not from the side where something was still licking him excitedly. Opening his eyes he was face to face with a happy looking Repede, who gave him one last wake up lick before trotting beside Yuri who was cooking breakfast.

"R-Repede was licking me?" Flynn asked strangely more shocked that the puppy had been licking him to death then the idea of Yuri waking him up in such a strange manner.

"Yes, it very cute watching you to snuggle together. After I got up Repede scooted over and slept with you. I even invited the neighbor up to see it." Yuri smiled slyly before returning back to cooking.


End file.
